Seawing Survivor
by Queen Glory of the Rainwings
Summary: Gilda is the sole survivor of the Queen's wrath, she and her fellow soldiers have failed to protect the Queen's egg. And now all but her have paid the price.
1. Chapter 1: Coral

"MY EGG! WHERE IS MY EGG?!" Queen Coral was frantically swimming through the Hatchery, checking everywhere.

She took a deep breath and called for the soldiers who had been guarding the hatchery the night before. The appeared instantly and fell to their knees.

"Please, be merciful Your Majesty." Gilda pleaded.

"Yes, we must have been drugged, when we woke up the egg was gone!" Clam assured.

Before the others could plead, the Queen roared, "SILENCE! You have failed me, and for this, you must pay the price."

She leaped into action immediately, quickly ripping the first soldier's throat, leaving him to die. She gripped the second and crushed his skull into Clam's, white fragments drifted into the hallways along with the currents. Gilda was petrified; her fellow soldiers were slowly dying by the Queen's talons.

"STOP!" She flashed, was she crying? Gilda didn't care, she must stop this.

Coral lit her stripes in a bright flash, "You dare talk back to your queen?!"

"You are no longer my Queen!" Gilda used her tail to propel herself forward, smashing through the walls out into the ocean.

Even underwater, she could hear the Queen's roar.

_What will happen to Slug? _She quickly answered her own question; _He'll be killed as well._

As she swam with the currents away from the palace, she wondered where she would go.

_Maybe I could find the Talons of Peace! _She Thought_._

And her mind was set, she burst out of the water with a flap of her wings, _But I have to find them first._


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

Gilda had been flying across the ocean for three days before she finally caught a glimpse of the mainland.

She racked her brain for bits of information about the talons; _Clam said something about their camp being along the Oceanside. So I'll start there._

When she reached the mainland, she flew down to the sandy beach below to rest. She was so exhausted that she didn't notice the red dragons until they were directly above her.

"Hey you!" She heard a hoarse voice call out.

_Oh no! A Skywing Patrol! _She thought

Gilda took off towards the forest, but the Skywings were too fast and pinned her down almost instantly.

The one holding her down chuckled, "Your just the new blood Queen Scarlet has been looking for."

Gilda's scales went pale with horror. The Skywing arena was horrible. Anyone put into that arena never comes out. She had heard tales of dragons, captured in war and brought to the arena. They were forced to fight to the death for the Queen's amusement.

"Put your talons out!" The largest one commanded.

Gilda obeyed, forcing herself to look away as her captors bound her talons. The Skywings made a circular formation around her and took off. Whenever she got tired and faltered for even just a moment, they would jab her with their spears. The flight was not a long one. They were at the Claws of Clouds Mountains before sunrise. As they got closer, Gilda could see Queen Scarlet's Palace.

_Three Moons! Its huge, _The Palace was a massive building atop the mountain, the cascading waterfall sparkling in the sunshine.

They brought her into a small room filled with what looked to be clips and wires. The dragons who had escorted her began wiring her legs and clipping metal clamps on her wings. She was too scared to fight back.

_What will become of me? Do I even have a chance of surviving? _Gilda thought as the Skywings pulled her out of the room.

They were bringing her to the arena_ Noooo! I have to get out._

She flashed her stripes as bright as they could go, and started flaring her wings. Snapping at her captors, she bashed them with her powerful tail.

The leader roared, "We'll never get her up there like this! Knock her out!"

The dragon who had pinned her down flipped his spear around. It was a large hammer looking thing.

_I'm not going down without a fight!_

She slashed her back talons and felt one connect with one of the soldiers, who collapsed in agony. As she turned around, the blunt of the spear was coming down on her. She quickly shielded herself with her wing, causing the spear to bounce back, knocking out the dragon that held it.

It was at that moment, a booming voice echoed through the halls, "WHAT IS THAT TERRIBLE RACET?!"

Gilda gulped and trembled in fear as a regal Skywing adorned with chainmail and jewels emerged from the sky.

"Queen Scarlet," Gilda breathed.

The remaining soldiers bowed respectfully, and Gilda found herself being forced to her knees as well.

"Your Majesty, this prisoner was being difficult and we were attempting to contain her." The leader explained.

"This scrawny Seawing did all this?" The Queen waved a claw at the injured soldiers.

"Yes Your Majesty." The solider croaked.

"Well, you are all dismissed, I will summon Torch to take care of this." Scarlet ordered.

_Torch? That's a funny name._

As the soldiers left, a huge, crimson red dragon appeared next to the queen.

The Queen pointed at Gilda, "Please escort this troublemaker to her column."

Gilda barred her teeth at the new threat as he calmly approached. Then, without warning, he punched her hard in the head. And everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Peril

_Ugh, what happened? _

Gilda raised her head gingerly and looked around. She was on a rock column of sorts, one of a number it seemed. The columns were on one side of a large pit.

_The Arena,_ Gilda's stomach lurched.

On the other side, there were a large number of seats, for the spectators. Gilda looked at her leg and noticed that on her leg was a wire. The wire was hooked to the edge of her platform, which was attached to yet another platform. One the column to her left was a Sandwing; he was puffing short breaths of flame at his chains and pacing around his area, causing the wire to shake. On her right was a fellow Seawing, his tail lashing and jaw snapping at his wing clamps. It was midday from what Gilda could tell, and the seats in the arena were starting to fill up.

_There must be a fight this afternoon, _she then had a sudden realization, _Hopefully __**I'm **__not the gladiator._

The seats were all filled within the hour, and dragons were chatting loudly. It was only then, when Queen Scarlet appeared. She emerged out onto a balcony, waving her claws for silence. When everyone was silent, a blood red Skywing flew down onto the sands of the arena.

The Skywing seemed to be the announcer, "Welcome loyal subjects, visiting Mudwings, and honored Sandwing guests. We have a thrilling battle for you today!"

The crowd responded with loud cheering and applause.

"In this corner, after three wins, we have Storm of the Icewings!" Said the announcer. The guards had brought down a hissing male dragon, tail whipping at them, and dropped him on the sand.

"And in this corner, we have the Queen's champion, Peril the Skywing." He was pointing to a side of the arena where a dragonet emerged from one of the tunnels.

_A one year-old dragonet, the Queen's champion? She'll never survive against an Icewing._

"Claws up, teeth ready, and FIGHT!" The announcer then flew onto the balcony with the queen.

The Icewing laughed at he sight of the small dragonet, "This is going to be too easy."

Instead of responding, the tiny dragonet rushed at the Icewing, slashing her talons at his wing. Storm screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground.

_Three moons that's a deep wound! _Gilda took a closer look at the cut, _Is that . . . smoke?" _

There was smoke rising from the wound, and Peril never even touched him with fire.

_Fire in her claws, is that possible?_

Gilda watched closely as the small Skywing moved in to strike again. Peril darted forward, quickly stabbing her claws into Storm's underbelly. The Icewing roared in pain, blasting a jet of freezing air at his attacker. Everyone in the crowd gasped as the dragonet disappeared in an icy blaze.

Then, everyone heard a laugh. It was coming from the dragonet. She emerged from the icy cloud unscathed.

_What? How is that possible? _Thought Gilda.

Then, without warning, Peril jumped up, landing on Storm's back. The Icewing screamed Peril hopped off. Gilda looked at the Icewing's back, Peril had left scorched talon prints on Storm's scales.

The queen waved a talon at the dragonet, as if to say, _Finish it, we don't have all day._

The Skywing dragonet nodded and stabbed her claws into the Icewing's chest. Storm gasped for breath, and then collapsed to the ground. The crowd erupted into loud cheers and applause as Peril disappeared into the tunnels.

Gilda felt sick to her stomach, _Will that happen to me?_


End file.
